


Birthday's Eve

by Gabberwocky



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthdays, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 07:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabberwocky/pseuds/Gabberwocky
Summary: Noya's never missed Asahi's birthday since they've been dating. He's not about to start now.





	Birthday's Eve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [statichero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/statichero/gifts).



After Christmas dinner, hours before Noya would have to go back to Tokyo for some volleyball practice, he and Asahi sat on the couch in the Azumane’s house, talking quietly.

“You’re packed?” Asahi asked, holding the smaller boy close.

“Mostly. Just need to pack like… my toothbrush. And the presents I’m taking back.”

“You should probably go to bed.”

Noya chuckled. “Yeah, but I like it here. I don’t want to go home yet.” He flipped over to they were laying chest-to-chest. “Besides, I have to make up for missing your birthday.”

“It’s ok.”

Noya frowned. “It sucks. You can admit that,” he poked Asahi’s nose. “I hate it.”

Asahi scrunched up his face. “Practice?”

“No, missing your birthday.”

“I get it. You guys have a big game soon.”

Noya sighed. “I know but I don’t want to go! I want to stay here and celebrate your birthday like we always do!”

Asahi smiled, tracing Noya’s cheekbone. “Then stay here tonight. I’ll walk you to the station tomorrow.”

Noya grinned, pressing a kiss to Asahi’s lips. “Deal.”

The next morning, Asahi and Noya were bundled up and standing on the platform, waiting for the train.

“I’ll see you for your tournament, ok?” Asahi said, trying to find Noya’s face in all his scarfs.

The mound of fabric nodded. “Mmmf.”

Asahi laughed. “You know it’s amazing you get so cold with all your energy.”

Noya glared, moving his scarf down. “You’re just a space heater!”

Asahi leaned down to kiss Noya. “Your train’s here.”

“I don’t want to go!”

“I know, but you have to. I’ll see you soon, for your tournament, ok?”

Noya nodded. “Ok.”

* * *

 

Asahi sighed for the umpteenth time that night, avoiding the other partygoers as much as he could though they seemed to be in every area of the house. It was a little overwhelming, even though Suga and Daichi had come.

It was his parents’ New Years Eve party that, at this point, also doubled as Asahi’s birthday party. He sighed again.

“Ok, Asahi, stop pouting.” Suga teased, finally finding Asahi in the corner of the kitchen.

Asahi jumped. “I’m not pouting!”

“You totally are.”

“I’m not!”

Suga raised an eyebrow. “Right. Ok, so why are you pouting? Does it have anything to do with a certain little libero having to be at practice?”

“…He’s never missed it, Suga. Not since we’ve started dating.”

“I know, Asahi. I know.” Suga hugged Asahi. “But it’s your party too, so let’s go enjoy it. Daichi found your board games.”

“You say that like they’re not in the exact same place they were last time you two were here.”

“Fair enough. Come on, he probably picked something fun.”

“Mmm.” Asahi hummed as he followed Suga into his bedroom, where Daichi had set up Smart Ass.

“You pulled out that old trivia game?” Suga said incredulously.

“What’s wrong with it?” Daichi asked, defensive. “It’s fun!”

Asahi chuckled. “It is. Come on, let’s play. It’ll keep my mind of Noya.”

“All right, let’s play.”

* * *

 

Asahi’s mother opened the door with a grin. “He’s upstairs with Suga and Daichi, has been since ten. I think he’s missing you.” She stepped to the side. “Asahi told me you had practice, I didn’t expect to see you.”

Noya chuckled. “I’ve never missed his birthday since we started dating I’m not gonna start now, Azumane-san.”

She smiled. “I know. He for some reason didn’t.”

Noya sighed. “Because he worries too much.”

“That he does. Now go make him smile again.”

He nodded. “Right away, ma’am.”

Noya set his bags down and walked slowly up the stairs so as to make the least amount of noise possible. He stopped outside Asahi’s door and listened to the laughter inside, smiling. Asahi’s back was too the door, but Suga was facing it, and smiled when he saw Noya standing there.

“Asahi I dare you to kiss the next person to walk through the door!” Suga cackled, continuing the game of “Truth or Dare” the three had started after they’d finished “Smart Ass.”

“I didn’t even get to pick truth or dare, Suga!” Asahi complained as Noya walked into the room.

“Wow, babe, I didn’t realize kissing me was that bad.”

Asahi whipped around at the sound of Noya’s voice, mouth falling open when he saw his boyfriend. “How- what- Yuu?!”

Noya laughed, stealing his kiss and curling up on Asahi’s lap. “Hey babe.”

“What are you doing here? I thought you had practice?”

“I did. Just for the weekend though. We had off for New Year’s.”

“Did you know?”

“Course I did. I just wanted to surprise you!” Noya laughed as Asahi groaned and hid his face in Noya’s neck.

“You’re awful.” Asahi mumbled.

“You love me.”

“He does, he’s just gonna pout for a bit.” Daichi said. “How was your week in Tokyo?”

Noya shrugged. “Just practice. It was nice to be back in the apartment for a bit. Missed my puppy.”

Suga chuckled. “I’m surprised you didn’t bring her with you. You did last year.”

“The train I took this year doesn’t like big dogs.”

“Ahh. Makes sense.”

“Boys! It’s almost time, come get your drinks!”

“Coming mom!” Asahi called, lifting his head from Noya’s shoulder.

Noya smiled. “Feeling better, babe?”

Asahi glared halfheartedly. “…maybe.”

Noya grinned. “Good.”

Asahi stood. “Come on, let’s go before Mom has an aneurism.”

The rest of the boys stood and followed Asahi downstairs, grabbing their drinks and waiting for the clock to strike midnight.

Noya slipped his hand into Asahi’s. “Sorry I didn’t tell you, babe. I wanted it to be a surprise.”

Asahi kissed his head. “I know.”

“Also I wasn’t sure if I’d be able to make it back in time.”

The countdown started.

“Ten..”

Asahi smiled. “You would. You always will.”

“Nine!”

Noya chuckled. “You have way too much faith in me.”

“Eight, Seven!”

“I always have faith in you. I love you.”

“Six, Five, Four!”

“I love you too.”

“Three, two!”

Asahi stepped closer and wrapped an arm around Noya’s waist.

“ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!”

Noya smiled and pressed a kiss to Asahi’s lips. “Happy birthday, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? [Buy me a Coffee!](https://ko-fi.com/gabberwocky)


End file.
